In mattress and cushion construction, a need has been recognized for mattresses or cushions which provide comfortable and durable supporting surfaces, but are also cost-effective to produce.
A variety of configurations have been used to provide such optimum sleeping surfaces. Some mattress configurations have included types of foam rubber to provide a cushioning effect to support the human body. Other configurations have utilized a plurality of spaced-apart coil springs, which, depending on the user, provide support preferred to that provided by foam rubber only.